Diabólica Tentación
by Marianela-Pattinson
Summary: si, me inspiré en la peli... Lemmons!


**Hola! Bueno, acá les traigo esto a ver si les gusta, de gustarles, háganmelo saber, que esta historia ya se como sigue y termina. Besos!**

**Capitulo 1**

Bella POV

Volví a mirar dentro del bar, él estaba en la misma barra donde hace años trabaja, nuevamente, torpe como siempre fue, se le cayeron los vasos y un cliente chilló cuando su trago le mojó la ropa.

Mejor entraba antes de que lo mataran.

Me acerqué y esperé a que su visión humana focalizara en mí. Sus ojos verdes se abrieron hasta casi salirse.

¿Bella? ¿Bella Swan?- dijo, acercándose a verme desde mas cerca.

La misma- dije sonriéndole, adoraba verlo, y hacia mucho que no me podía acercar a él. Lo extrañaba muchísimo.

¡Guau! Te ves muy bien, realmente te he echado de menos en este tiempo sin verte, ¿Cuánto ha pasado? años ¿verdad?- dijo, como si no supiera que sabía el numero exacto de tiempo.

Edward… - lo reprendí- hacen 2 años, 5 meses, 7 días, y sino me equivoco ¿13 horas? Y por supuesto que se que lo recuerdas. – le dije fijando mis ojos en los suyos.

12 horas, aun no son 13- dijo él, mirando su reloj, y ruborizándose, lo amé más que antes.- ¿quieres que tomemos algo? Yo invito- dijo, sacudiendo el frasco de las propinas junto a él.

Acepto- dije sonriente- solo déjame ir al baño antes- asintió una sola vez con la cabeza y me alejé lo mas rápido que pude.

Mis ojos estaban ennegrecidos cuando me miré al espejo, toque mi rostro debajo de mis pómulos, mis ojeras lucían peor que antes, tenía hambre y no podía evitarlo, su cercanía me mataba, pero lo amaba tanto. Odio ser esto que soy…

Dos chicas entraron al baño, una hablaba por teléfono y otra entró al baño, salió en unos minutos, yo seguía fingiendo arreglarme. La del baño se enojó al ver que la otra seguía al teléfono, le hizo señas que la esperaba fuera.

La chica cortó la llamada y entró al baño, me sonrió y le respondí, no me gustaba ser tan agresiva, esperé unos minutos mas en el mismo lugar, eran eternas estas esperas.

Cuando salió me miró, observó que algo extraño había en mí, se acercó y con genuina sinceridad que me hizo sentir peor me dijo:

¿Estas bien?

¿Por qué lo dices?- le pregunté volteando en su dirección, su olor me embriagó y supe mis pupilas estaban dilatadas.

Por… tus ojeras, y…y…- dijo intentando alejarse, asustada, pero a la vez hipnotizada y prendada de mi mirada.

¿Por qué sientes que soy peligrosa quizás?- dije, con mi voz arrulladora.

Si…- dijo tenuemente. Respiré profundo, y volví mi vista al espejo, tomé fuerzas.

Ella casi no lo sintió, cuando tomé su cabeza y la golpee contra el lavabo, su sangre salió en borbotones de su frente, olí, y después clavé mis colmillos.

Tenía demasiada hambre, y quería estar con Edward.

Cuando salí del baño, él se removía inquieto, contornee más mis caderas, y sacudí mi pelo para que cayera sensualmente enmarcando mi rostro.

Creí que ya no volverías- dijo cuando me senté en la barra.

Lo lamento, tuve que arreglar algunos asuntos antes de volver.- dije despreocupada. El no opinó nada, y solo se limitó a mirarse los pies.

¿Qué te sirvo?- dijo, mirándome nuevamente.

Nada, estoy satisfecha- dije, riendo de mi chiste personal.

¿pero? No tomaste nada, ¿Cómo puedes estar satisfecha?.

¿A que hora termina tu turno aquí?- pregunté sacándolo de tema.

A las 4- dijo, defraudado seguramente.

Bien- le respondí yéndome en dirección contraria.

¿adonde vas?- preguntó en voz de grito.

A jugar al pool mientras te espero, ¿creías que me iba?- dije sonriéndole, sonrió y se ruborizó nuevamente.

La amiga de mi comida estaba inquieta frente al baño, cada tanto miraba dentro buscando a quien no iba a salir.

Me sentí mal, pero traté de que no opacara el que pasaría la noche con Edward.

A las 3.30 cerró la barra, y casi echó a los que quedaban dentro del bar, siendo el dueño tenia todo el derecho de hacerlo, me sentí feliz de que así fuera.

Cuando la última persona se fue, incluyendo la chica que reclamaba a su amiga que jamás había salido del baño, Edward se abalanzó sobre mí, lo besé apasionadamente, sin hambre podía disfrutar de él, de su piel y su dulce sabor. A regañadientes me aleje de él pidiéndole que fuéramos a su casa.


End file.
